


I Found You

by WASD123



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Nero (Devil May Cry), Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WASD123/pseuds/WASD123
Summary: CP： VD+ND警告：！但丁和尼禄是养父子所以勉强算是有点乱伦（？）←以防万一打个预警！制服play+捆绑+各种（我还没写到）的play！辣鸡文笔+OOC请慎入尼禄是精英警探但丁的养子，他终于能和自己的养父发展出一段超出父子情的情感时，他得知了自己被领养的真相。同时，他也遇到了曾是警探也是但丁孪生兄长的维吉尔，随之被卷入和双子有着不共戴天之仇的蒙德斯与双子之间的交锋之中...↑大概就是这样狗血的黄色废料，我发誓，我一开始只是想写车而已啊啊啊QWQ本文的梗来自于@牙雷狼，画*的部分是我的灵感来源，符符有写过类似的桥段。我人生的第一次第二次到现在的第三次车都给了VD和ND，是真爱了...诸君我喜欢煎蛋啊！





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> ！本章只有ND的小学生车！  
！要看VD车估计下一章或者再下一章...对不起老哥！

警探界有这么一名优秀的警探，他破案无数，敏锐的直觉和细如丝的观察力让他很快就能找出真相。没有多少犯人能够从他手中逃脱，更有不少为他心甘情愿地入狱。此话不假，这位警探风流倜傥，玉树临风，犹如不羁的夜。菱角分明，带着锋利又迷人的俊脸让男女都无法逃脱他的魅力，高强的身手和华丽的动作更是加分。那富有磁性的嗓音让他如鱼得水，即使是强词夺理的话也能被他说成天音，几乎所有人都能给他迷得昏头转向。

以上这一堆废话尼禄从小到大都听到快起茧子了。身为但丁，也就是上述的优秀警探的养子，今年二十岁的青年尼禄表示都是屁话。

没见过他的真面目才能说出来的屁话。

事实上，同属一个部门的同事都很了解这位传奇警探的真面目。他很慵懒，如果你不用披萨或草莓圣代来逼他去干活，估计这个传奇也传不出来了。他很邋遢，拍档的蕾蒂日常给他几脚都不一定能让他把桌上的文件整理好。他的报告几乎都是蕾蒂在写，也多亏他的上司莫里森了解他也放纵他，只要把案件办好，他就不奢求太多。

所以说，别相信别人的第一面，相处久了什么毛病都出来了。

扯远了，回归正题。尼禄是在八岁那年被但丁收养的。当时的他因为有着与常人有异的银白色头发导致没人愿意收养他，直到他遇到正在追捕犯人的但丁。

犯人闯进了孤儿院，想借此逃脱但丁的追赶。他挟持了一部分的孩子，其中一个就是尼禄，威胁他们不准说出自己的藏身地。但丁来到孤儿院后，没人敢和他说犯人的事，他却凭着直觉认定犯人就在这里。然而但丁没有逼迫无辜的孩子们说出来，甚至对院长的劝离也顺势答应。

等了一段时间，确定但丁已经离开了的犯人这才露出身影。一个小女孩没能按捺住恐惧，放声大哭了起来。尼禄这时候满脑子只有“糟了”这一行字。

不出所料，被哭声弄到心烦的犯人紧皱眉头，转头狠狠盯着哭泣的女孩，就要上前去，手里还紧握着尖锐的刀子。尼禄的心脏紧缩，他不能坐视不理，其他的老师都在较远处，只有他是站在最近的距离了。

如果他什么都不做，他可能会后悔的。

尼禄紧缩起拳头，额头上满是冷汗，牙齿用力咬在唇瓣上，他大喊一声，趁犯人因他的声音而停顿的那一刻直冲上去，把犯人推倒在地。

“你！”没想到有这样的事故，犯人也愣了 尼禄也没想到自己会成功，想要趁机夺走刀子。“尼禄！”他能听到身边伙伴的呼唤声，还有老师们的脚步，也清晰地看到犯人反手挣脱他的手，把刀尖对着他的眼睛捅下来的那一幕。

时间流逝变得缓慢，眼前的一切像是被按下了放慢键，尼禄看着眼前一帧一帧的画面，无奈地等着最后的反杀。

“有勇无谋，但做的不错。”

耳边响起男人的声音，藏着无数秘密宛如夜的星空，诱使着尼禄去窥探之中。下一瞬间，犯人的手被扭成一个角度，疼痛的嘶喊拉回了尼禄的神智。他被推开，看到的是深红的背影。

英俊潇洒，犹如从天而降的救世主一样，飘逸的大衣随着主人的动作摇摆着，尼禄像是被眼前的布激怒的斗牛一样移不开视线。心脏噗通噗通地响着，除了男人的声音他再也听不见其他，他以为这是紧张和害怕，或许还夹杂着不知名的情感。

小时候没明白的心悸，尼禄在十八岁那年彻底地了解了。

他沦陷在名为但丁的大海，只想随着海流沉下去，直到深不见底的黑暗之中。

呸，尼禄觉得近来自己一定是受到了同学姬莉叶的影响脑子里才会有这些文绉绉的恶心词语，他赶走它们，回忆也随之卷来。

在但丁的同事们把犯人带走以后，尼禄等来的不只是男人的微笑，也收到了一份领养证明书。

他发愣地看着和他一样有着银白色的头发和碧蓝双眼的男人，男人对他笑着，用那宽厚的手掌抚摸着他的头，温暖从上传递到跳动的心。

“我叫但丁，从现在开始我就是你的父亲了。”

就是这么一句话，尼禄再也没有机会逃离。

尼禄把冰箱里的菜心拿出来，打开水龙头清洗。同时，他的记忆回溯到他刚到这个家的时候。但丁的家里很空旷，家具没几样，连人气也没多少，似乎不常住在家里，连桌子上都堆满了灰尘。

“虽然有点脏，但这里以后就是你的家了。”

但丁拉开窗帘，外头的阳光迫不及待地洒进来，布散在地板和但丁的脸庞，尼禄安静地没出声，等待着新上任的父亲的下一个指令。

院里的老师们常说，要听养父母的话才是个好孩子，才不会被嫌弃，尼禄虽然一直是不爱听话的人，此刻也不想让但丁嫌弃后被送回去，太丢人了，更何况，他对这位养父的第一印象很美好。

但丁不是很会带孩子，他能做到的是努力经常回家，尽管已是半夜三更，然后帮他盖被子，第二天早晨称赞他的手艺越来越好。

但丁经常不在家，尼禄知道这是没办法的事，但有时候也会感到寂寞。然后有一天，但丁给他买了个手机，告诉他，如果有什么话要对他说，就发个信息，他空闲就会回复。

于是，两人就像是远距离恋爱的情侣一样用信息交流，话题千奇百怪，日常的要吃些什么啊直到今天买菜发现了隔壁街开了新的商铺正在大促销等等。

没过多久的一天，但丁比平时早了许多回到家里。尼禄看着但丁吃下他做的晚餐，好奇他早归的理由。

等但丁吃饱后，他才直视着尼禄，问他你想上学吗？

尼禄知道但丁不算富有，警探的微薄薪金只能把两人养活（虽然他事后才知道但丁的银行账户里都是他上司帮他存的钱，自己其实来到了有钱人的家庭），他本想拒绝，然而但丁的眼神很凌厉，仿佛一眼就能看穿他内心的鼓动。

于是他顺从内心点头了。

收拾碗碟的时候，尼禄听到但丁在和别人通话。他无意偷听，但是事关自己，他忍不住去关注内容。

“莫里森，那孩子愿意啊，还是送他去上学比较好。”

“哈？还有这样的事？我都不知道...”

“我乱花钱？买个披萨圣代怎么能说是乱花钱呢！”

“啊，我不太懂这些，拜托你了啊！”

“好，再见！”

但丁收起电话时，尼禄赶紧躲回厨房，想到即将开启的学生生涯，他不禁有些期待。

等他开始上学，和但丁相处十多年，沉淀的感情已经不可收拾，越发膨大，叫嚣着要爆发。他学会了性的意义，明白了澎湃情感的理由，却被内心的背德感束缚着，直到他十八岁那年得到了解放。

尼禄当时把自己关在房间里自慰，脑子里全是他养父的一举一动。咬着披萨时被拉扯的芝士丝、被吸吮的手指头、滚动的喉结、眯起的朦胧双眼和结实的手臂，还有被紧身T恤包裹着的腰线和牛仔裤描绘的臀部等等，都能让尼禄濒临高潮。

他加快撸动的速度，粗喘从口中吐出，柔软的枕头像是男人柔顺的发丝。尼禄放开了压抑的本能，他幻想着自己在抚摸着养父的背脊，顺着弧度往下划着，直达神秘的领域。他幻想着养父那常年被披萨的芝士和圣代是奶油霸占着的口腔吞吐他的阴茎，用微尖的牙齿去刺激，再用能把小时候的他抱起来的双手去抚慰他的性器。

“啊！”随着脑内的幻想，尼禄高潮了，浮现的画面只剩下一片空白。浊液喷洒在床上，但尼禄已经没力气去清洗了，他渴望听到但丁呼唤他名字的声音，即使那只会让他更加沉沦。

“尼禄?”

熟悉的音节响起，尼禄睁开眼睛，看到了一脸惊讶的但丁站在门口。男人愣了一会，立刻露出我都明白的表情挥挥手打算退出房门。“但丁！”尼禄叫住男人，却也不知道该辩解什么。

或许是了解了男孩的尴尬，但丁再度露出调侃的笑容对尼禄说:

“哦，我的小男孩都长大了，爸爸明白的，你不需要感到害羞！但下次记得锁门哦！”

“喂！”和他的羞恼声一起响起的是门板被关上的声响。尼禄觉得，他们之间的时间就像被这一道门给隔绝，留下不可跨越的鸿沟。

自慰的幻想对象是自己的养父，尼禄再没有常识也知道这不对劲。

但是内心的渴求不会停止咆哮，只要一想到但丁会离他而去就让尼禄心惊。他借着上大学的理由搬到了宿舍，却只让欲望得不到释放而愈加强烈。

“尼禄...你这是欲求不满吗？”女孩天真烂漫的笑容过于闪亮，尼禄差点把口中的饮料喷出。坐在女孩——姬莉叶隔壁的是尼禄和姬莉叶的朋友妮可，她笑得只差没把肺都给笑破。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈还可能是真的。”妮可指着他笑得眼泪都掉出来，揶揄的神情让尼禄只想给他亲爱的朋友一记友情破颜拳。

“姬莉叶你在说什么啊！”尼禄捂着脸，他真没想到温柔美丽的姬莉叶居然会说他欲求不满，难不成自己的需求已经这么明显了吗?

“尼禄！”女孩神情严肃了起来，她抓着尼禄的肩膀，给与了他肯定和支持，“我会支持你的！有喜欢的人就去追吧！”

妮可也凑了过来，像个朋友似的给了他建议，“要不然你就邀请她出去，自然而然地就能搞上床了，相信你的颜值！”

“去你的，妮可！”“妮可！恋爱是要两情相悦的！”

尼禄和姬莉叶的话再度触碰到妮可的笑点，让两人都无奈极了。

“不管怎样，尼禄你一定可以的！”女孩坚定的眼神的确给了尼禄一些勇气，他吞咽着口水，试图把颤抖的双手压下。

“姬莉叶，如果，我是说如果，对方年龄比我大呢?”

无视妮可“你居然要搞姐弟恋！”的吐槽，姬莉叶再次露出天使的笑容，“只要是真爱，年龄不是问题！”

看到尼禄被激励而放松下来的表情，姬莉叶笑得更温柔了。

周末是尼禄回家的日子，想起昨天从中学一年级就认识的好友的鼓励，尼禄知道这次的告白一旦失败就会是万劫不复，但尼禄不想放弃，试一试，就试探一下，浅浅地测试一下就好，尼禄对自己说道。

回到家，尼禄才发现但丁在家，难道莫里森终于舍得让他们的精英放假了吗？

*一打开门，尼禄就看见但丁只套了个大衣，裸着身体躺在沙发上。要不是他弯曲着身体，重要部位都要泄露。

“但丁！穿上你的衣服！”

这个画面太刺激了，对于一个暗恋着对方还处于青春期的少年而言，更加过分。尼禄怀疑自己会太过上火，胯下的小伙伴都在蠢蠢欲动了。*

尼禄不是不知道但丁有裸睡的习惯，不如说他很少有机会看到但丁裸睡。周末他回来时但丁都还没下班，平时的日子但丁会回家的几率更是少之又少（尤其是在他住校以后）。

虽然眼福是有了，但尼禄担心但丁会着凉，见男人比起十年前更加成熟的脸庞布满了疲惫，不舍得叫醒他，尼禄只好去他房里棉被拿出来给但丁盖上。

坐在沙发边，尼禄就这样呆呆地盯着男人脸上的每一个部位。禁闭的眼皮下是和他相似的蓝眼睛，挺巧的鼻下的锋利薄唇微抿着，尼禄忍不住想去抚摸。他的指头描绘着唇线，脑里只有一个念头——吻上去。

“尼禄！有喜欢的人就去追！”

女孩的鼓励在耳边响起，尼禄的内心充斥着一股冲动，他顺应呼唤，低下头给了沉睡着的男人一个浅浅的吻，双唇温柔地贴上，微凉的触感和温柔的呼吸交缠着，尼禄更加沉醉在自己的初吻上。

太过美好了，即使没有回应，也过于美好，像是随时会破裂成碎片的美梦。

等他抬起头的时候，这成为了预感。但丁睁大着眼睛，这次的惊讶和他看到尼禄自慰时的惊讶不一样，掺杂着恐慌和不可思议，尼禄赶紧坐直，努力想扳直舌头说些什么。

但丁坐起身，尼禄背对着他不敢回头，复杂的思绪滚动着，但丁一向对情感不敏感，这下也算是捅破了那一层薄薄的纸。

他不是没有发现尼禄对他的情感，只不过他一直以为是缺爱的孩子想要更加亲密才没有在意。现在看来，双方都在逃避，尼禄还不懂得藏起自己的心思，但丁只是不敢面对。

“尼禄。”

但丁把尼禄的肩膀转过来，看着四处乱瞄脸色发红的男孩，笑出了声。

“你那么纯情，能喂饱我吗？”他贴近尼禄的耳边，含着他的耳珠说道，上挑的眼角是满满的邀请。尼禄被但丁带着诱惑的气息勾引，他难以置信地看向自己敬重又爱慕的养父，得到了男人的默许。

“但丁，我...”尼禄的话语被男人打断，他吻上男孩的额头，带着爱意的亲吻安抚下尼禄的焦躁。

“我都知道，来吧。”

他抱着尼禄一起倒在沙发上，尼禄那比同龄人来得高大的体格虽不如但丁那般强壮，这时候也能覆盖在但丁的身上，像是被环抱着。

两人都不擅长说爱，只好把浓烈的情意都混在动作，用行动来传达。尼禄青涩的吻技让但丁发笑，他引导着自己的男孩玩弄自己的舌头，怂恿他吸食自己的一切。

“碰碰他，尼禄。”但丁抓起尼禄的手，揉捏着已经发硬的茱萸，毫无技巧的拉扯带来细微的痛感，但丁轻呼着，尼禄赶紧收手。

“没关系的，再大力一点。”但丁挺起饱满的胸膛，任由尼禄又抓又捏，性器抬头，但丁却只能紧抓着尼禄的手臂呻吟。“尼禄...啊...碰碰下面...”尼禄像听话的小孩一样转战但丁的下半身，起初只是用手撸动但丁粗大的阴茎，在但丁的粗喘和称赞下张口含下龟头。

尼禄是个正常的少年，自然也看过爱情动作片，稍稍模仿其中的动作不是很难，听到但丁满足的叹气更让他有了信心。

他只是含了一会就被但丁叫停，“尼禄，下面，你会做吗？”水蒙蒙的双眼藏着挑衅，尼禄接下了挑战。

“你等着！”

回给他养父一个瞪眼，尼禄摸到了入口。他把但丁马眼露出的液体抹到穴口，再慢慢伸进一指，感受到紧致的肉壁摩擦着他的手指。尼禄现在就想用自己的肉棒来代替手指，狠狠地日开那个通道，直达最隐秘的地方。

扩张到三指之后，但丁呼唤着尼禄。尼禄凑上前，被他养父直接环抱着，向他索求着香吻。被但丁指导着，尼禄学会了接吻时呼吸，也懂得如何玩弄但丁的口腔，与顽皮的舌尖共舞。

“好男孩...你做的很好...”一吻结束，尼禄获得了称赞，这让男孩很开心。他向自己的养父索取回报，但丁满足了他，脱下尼禄的裤子和内裤，早已勃起的阴茎跳出，青筋暴起，前头已经湿润了。

尼禄转过方向，继续扩张但丁的后穴，还时不时亲吻着但丁的性器。被男孩青涩又强烈的抚慰弄得浑身酥麻，但丁决定奖励他的孩子给他口交。尼禄感受到自己的阴茎被温湿的口腔包裹着，头部底下的冠状沟被舔舐，口腔内壁缩紧带来的吸吮带给尼禄强烈的快感，他摇动腰肢，把自己深埋进但丁的喉咙，更加狭窄的空间把尼禄逼上了高潮。

他本想退出但丁的嘴里再释放，但是但丁却紧抓着他的腰，吞下了他的精液。随后，但丁的后穴已经塞进了尼禄的四根手指，被抽插着的手指刮弄下也到达了顶峰，阴茎抽搐着喷发。

“看来我的小男孩发育地很好啊...”在顺气了一会，但丁看着再度挺立的性器，试图回想起自己这个年龄的时候的大小有没有尼禄这样大。

他舔了一口唇瓣，来不及吞咽的精液随着嘴角落下，但丁用手抹去，用眼神示意尼禄快点进来让他验证他的发育程度。

早已贪心地想要更多的穴口一吐一吸，在尼禄刚进去没多久就紧紧地吸着不放，差点让尼禄当场缴了械。

“宝贝，你别那么快哦！”

“闭嘴！”

大力地捅进内部，坚硬的挺立把但丁的内穴搅得一塌糊涂，没有技巧只有蛮力开始只带来了痛感，但很快的，学习能力还不错的尼禄就学会了耐心，一边加大力度闯进去，一边找着但丁最敏感的一点。

“啊！那里...尼禄...再快点！”

找到了，尼禄把挡在眼前的额发往后撩，像只找到猎物的小狼一样露出难耐的眼神，直直往敏感点撞去。年轻的男孩有的是耐力和体力，横冲直撞毫不停顿，粗长的阴茎捅进了结肠，但丁不知道该赞他力气大还是埋怨他力气太大，被来来回回抽插着，沙发吱呀作响。

但丁很快就受不了了，他紧抓着早已皱成一团的大衣，好不吝啬地吐出呻吟。他的嘴巴被吻封上，两人分享着津液，沉浸在汗水淋漓的性爱之中，一同高潮。

但丁在贤者时间里只感受到温暖的体温，仿佛在好多年前就被冰封的心脏开始跳动，太热了，热得他想哭，失去维吉尔以后的空虚终于被尼禄填上，虽然那一个大口子只有维吉尔才能填补，但此刻的温暖是真实的，但丁感受到自己正在活着。

尼禄瘫在但丁的身上，满是黏糊的汗水和热气，满足的身心让尼禄昏昏欲睡，但丁环抱着他，两人再次交换了一个浅吻。他躺在但丁的身上，听着小时候被抱着时才有机会听到的心跳声，逐渐沉入梦乡。

睡前，他似乎听到但丁在嘀咕着什么。

“你真的很像他...维吉尔...”

尼禄想反驳，他谁也不是，就是自己。但但丁下一句话就让他放弃了与睡意的抵抗。

“不过，你就是你，他就是他...我比谁都清楚...”

维吉尔，这个名字被刻在了尼禄最后的意识。之后，他才从但丁的口中得知维吉尔是但丁的孪生兄长，在十多年前追查仇家时失踪，至今尸骨都没能找到。

尼禄直觉隐情不止如此，但但丁脸上的悲哀太深，他不敢再问。男孩不懂要怎样做才能安慰养父，这位养父在他们成为这样的关系之前都是开朗潇洒的，尼禄不曾见过但丁的这一面。

于是他奉上双唇，告诉他，我在这里。

从两年前的回忆中清醒，尼禄无可奈何地看着高高挺起的小兄弟，打算去洗个冷水澡再来做饭。才走出厨房，他就看到了早归的但丁。

“但丁?欢迎回来，等会就可以吃饭了。”尼禄走上前，正想要帮但丁拿起他的外套顺便一起扔进洗衣机。

“抱歉尼禄，我这几天都不会回来了，我现在只是来拿东西而已。”

但丁对他露出了歉意的笑，难得看到但丁紧皱的眉头深埋着不知名的烦躁，尼禄没有多问，只能说好。

须臾，但丁很快就出门了，并答应他回来后和他去约个会。

“我们很久没一起出去了，等我回来你大学也放假了吧！”

尼禄也没多想，这些话他听多了。他送但丁出门并和妮可及姬莉叶（当然还有姬莉叶的哥哥）约好去买但丁的生日礼物。把厨房收拾一下，既然但丁不回来吃饭，那他也没心思煮了。

尼禄没想到的是，他遇见了维吉尔。

—TBC—


End file.
